Another 'What If' story
by millerycafro
Summary: Bella never jumped, Edward never went to Italy, but he never came back. Ten years later, bella is happy with a family of her own, but edward decides to visit...rated T-just incase...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place ten yrs after Edward left. Bella never jumped so Edward never went to Italy. Bella's twenty-eight, Jacob's twenty-six. You get the rest of the idea. Enjoy :)**

**10 yrs previously:**

"_Okay, lets talk," Bella said._

_Edward took a deep breath. "Bella, we're leaving."_

_Bella took a deep breath. "Why now? Another year-"_

"_Bella, it's time." Edward cut her off. "How much longer could we stay in Forks after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."_

_Bella was confused. "When you say _we_-" she whispered._

"_I mean my family and myself," Edward said coldly._

_Bella shoo her head. "Okay, I'll come with you."_

"_you can't, Bella. Where we're going…it's not the right place for you." Edward looked up at the tree tops briefly._

"_Where you are is the right place for me," Bella said._

"_I'm no good for you, Bella." Edward looked back at her._

"_Don't be ridiculous." Bella begged. "You're the very best part of my life."_

"_My world is not for you." Edward informed her._

"_What happened with Jasper-that was nothing, Edward! Nothing!" she was almost shouting now._

"_You're right," Edward said evenly. "It was exactly what was to be expected."_

"_But you promised! In Phoenix you promised that you would stay-" Bella began._

"_As long as that was best for you," Edward interrupted her._

"_No! this is about y soul, isn't it?" Bella yelled angrily. "Carlisle told me about that, and I don't care, Edward. I don't care! You can have my soul. I don't want it without you-it's yours already!"_

_Edward took another deep breath. "Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

"_You…don't…want me?" Bella asked brokenly._

"_No," he said coldly._

"_Well, that changes things." Bella reasoned numbly._

"_Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change." Edward spoke. "Because I'm…_tired_ of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." he looked at her coldly. "I've let this go on much to long, and I'm sorry for that."_

"_Don't," Bella whispered. "Don't do this."_

"_You're not good for me, Bella." Edward flipped his earlier sentence._

"_If…that's what you want." Bella struggled for world._

_Edward nodded. "Goodbye, Bella." Edward said quietly before kissing her forehead and fleeing. He could not stay there another minute, or he would surely change him mind._

* * *

**The present: Bella's POV**

I woke with a light sweat covering my forehead and the palms of my hands.

I sighed and carefully lay back down in the bed.

"Bella, sweetheart?" I hear Jacobs voice beside me. "Are you alright?" his arms are around me now.

"I'm fine," I tell him. "Just a bad dream," I mutter to him already half asleep.

"Tell me about it." he asks me.

"Later," I frown, and then I'm lost to the peaceful blackness of a dreamless sleep with my protector - Jacob - s arms around me.

* * *

I groan, rolling from my right side to my left, stretching.

"Good morning, beautiful." I hear Jacobs voice in my ear.

"Good morn-" I'm cut off my an uncomfortable pain in my stomach. My hand goes to my mouth and I lurch for the bathroom. After I'm done being violently sick, I rinse my mouth and brush my teeth before going back out to Jacob.

"Sorry," I apologize, climbing back into bed. I was five months pregnant and I was definitely showing more prominently than last month.

"It's alright. Are you hungry?" he looks down at me adoringly.

"A little," I smile back up at him.

"So," he began as we walked out to our little kitchen. "What was your nightmare about last night?" he asked.

"What nightmare?" I decide to play dumb.

"The one that woke you up." Jacob reminds me.

"I don't remember that, sorry Jake," I lie. He doesn't need to know that I still have the abandonment nightmares left over from…from…Edward.

"Oh," Jake grumbles.

"Good morning, mama." I hear as I look up to see Sarah waddling her way into the room.

"Well, good morning my Sarah. And how are you today?" I ask her as I scoop her up into my arms.

"Good," she smiles brightly.

"Do I smell bacon?" Mason walks into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes groggily. I feel a little pain in my chest as I see the boy that replicates his father so well; bronze tousled hair, bright green eyes, pale skinned…

Yes, Mason Anthony is Edward Cullen's child. The product of our love from my eighteenth birthday. Thank god Mason is like me more than him. He was human enough to give me a normal, nine month pregnancy with no vampire problems. He looked painfully like Edward, though. He was nine years old. Now that I think of it, he'll be ten soon, it's February and his birthday is in June.

"Morning, kid," Jacob greets him.

"Hey," Mason responds. Jacob was good graced with Mason. He saw him as a leech's offspring, but treated him like his own, seeing he was mostly human, and mine. Anything I loved, well, _almost_ anything I loved, I amended my thoughts as I thought of the Cullen's, Jake loved too.

"Guess what?" I asked Sarah as I glanced at the calendar.

"What?" she lights up.

"Happy third birthday!" I began tickling her.

"Aah!" she screams in response to my firm tickling fingers on her belly. I pulled my fingers away and let her breathe while her giggling subsided.

Jacob put the eggs, toast, and bacon onto our small table so I put Sarah into her chair before sitting in my own. Jacob sat on my left, Sarah on my right, and Mason was across from me.

"Well, dig in," Jake said as he lunged for the bacon.

I whacked his arm. "Kids first," I grinned as he grudgingly passed the plate of bacon to Mason, who took a careful handful for himself before carefully putting three pieces in front of Sarah. Mason dodged Jacobs waiting hands to pass me the plate.

"Hey, kid," Jacob complained.

"What? Ladies first," he grinned a crooked smile that took my breath away. It looked just like that of my favorite smile of his fathers.

I grabbed a few pieces of the bacon.

"Finally," Jake grumbled, scooping over half of the remainder onto his plate. Mason had already scoped his scrambled eggs onto his plate and was passing me the ladle. I gave Sarah some before myself and then handed it over to Jake.

We passed around the toast and began eating. I was eating more than normal due to the other mouth to feed down in my womb.

We ate in silence mostly. Mason didn't have school to talk about for the time being, it was February break for them, Sarah didn't go to school yet, and Jake didn't talk about pack stuff in front of the kids.

"Mason, are you happy it's vacation?" I ask him.

"Yeah. Actually, Kevin and I were planning a sleepover too. Can we?" he looks into my eyes.

"We'll see." I allow, smiling at him.

"Thanks mom!" Mason smiles at me. I smile back and we finish out breakfast in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's POV**

It's been ten years since I've seen Bella or anybody else in Forks, Washington. But I just can't resist anymore.

Charlie is at the station, working, so I sneak into the house. It still smells like Bella, the scent assaults my senses. I look around, searching for any hints as to where Bella could be living now. I come across some mail on the table; I flip through it. Most of it's just junk mail, a paycheck in the middle, then, I finally see Bella's handwriting. Fifty-six Quiliute Terrus. I don't think of how it's on the reservation. I run, not quite caring if anyone glimpses me now.

I take cover in the woods as I find the road. I stop behind one house for a moment, to clear my thoughts. I see a man doing the dishes, a young boy on the phone, and a toddler playing with her dolls. I listen as the boy yells to his mother and gas as I see his face. He has my color hair and eyes the exact same green mine used to be. Who is this boy?

Then I hear his mothers response.

"Sure Mason, I'll bring you over around noon. Okay?" Bella's voice calls back. I can't breathe as I form millions of possible scenarios in my mind as I realize the man doing the dishes is Jacob Black.

I look through another window to see Bella brushing her hair. She'd just finished getting dresses. She pulled the brush through her hair once more and set the brush down. I watch as she walks back into the room with her family, but something's off about her walk. It looks slightly like a waddle I watched her waddle towards Jacob and gave her a quick once over. She was wearing a pretty blue cotton stretch that went with her skin perfectly with some black sweats. I stopped at her stomach, ballooning out into a five or six month pregnant belly. I felt a stab of despair in my chest as she hugged Jacob and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled and slicked water at her face as she stuck her tongue childishly out at him before laughing and going over to the boy.

"Mason, if you want me to bring you to Kevins' for noon, go shower and get dressed. Don't forget to brush you teeth and pack because you're sleeping over." she told him as he turned to do what he was told.

"Sarah, do you want to go shopping with mommy today?" Bella turned to the little girl.

"Yeah!" the girl, Sarah, yelled, dropping her dolls. Bella smiled and picked her up to go get her changed.

I couldn't stand this anymore. I had to leave. I tore my eyes from the happy family and sprinted back home.

"Edward!" Esmes' firm, warm arms caught me at the door. "What's wrong? Talk to me. What's wrong with my boy?" her maternal side took over.

"She's moved on. She's happy now." was all I said as I began sobbing tearless, gut wrenching sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: sorry it took so long to upload this chapter, its really long and it took a while to write. i was trying to catch up on some school work that i'd missed but i'm all set now. chapter 4 should b here sometime later tonight or tomorrow. thanks :)**

**Bella's POV:**

I had this weird feeling inside of me that something was going to happen to me today as I buckled Sarah into her carseat and put Masons' bag in the trunk of my black Toyota Camry as he buckled himself in next to Sarah.

"Ready?" I asked as I started my car. Mason and Sarah were both literally bouncing in their seats with excitement. I backed out of the small garage and drove off, deeper into La Push towards Kevins' house.

"Alright," I parked the car nd got out to get Mason his bag. Kevin came running outside to meet Mason.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"Hey!" Mason called back as Beth came to the door.

"Hello again, Bella." She smiled.

"Hey, Beth. Well, call me if you need anything. He's sleeping over, right?"

"Yes, Kevin learned not to plan behind my back last month." She smiled.

"I see," I chuckled. "Well, I've got to get going. See you later. Bye Mason!" I called.

"By mom!" he ran over and gave me a hug.

"See you tomorrow. Now, behave, alright?" I looked down at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," he rolls his eyes, looking exactly like Edward used to.

"Come on, Kevin!" He yelled to his friend as they ran into the house.

"Alright, by Beth," I waved to her.

"See you tomorrow Bella." She smiled. I got back into the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards Port Angeles for our shopping day.

"Sarah, we're gonna get some food first today, okay? Daddy and Mason keep eating it all." I told her.

"I get lollipop?" she asked.

"Sure," I allowed.

"Yay!" she crowed. We got out at the wall*mart and bought some food for our small kitchen.

Four-hundred dollars later, Sarah and I got back into the car to head for the mall.

"Sarah, we're gonna shop for mommy first today, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," she said brightly, sucking on her blue lollipop.

* * *

I parked the car in a space close to the doors and got Sarah out of her seat. I held her little hand as we made out way to the mall. Once inside, we went up the elevator to level two and began our search for the maternity store.

Once found, I began to pick and search through racks of clothes, Sarah holding on to my pant-leg the whole time. I was just beginning to search through the black, fancy clothes when I noticed she wasn't at my side.

"Sarah," I called. Oh no. oh no, oh no. she was still I the store. She had to be.

"Sarah!" I called again.

"Momma! I'm over here!" Sarah's head popped into view momentarily over a rack before disappearing again. Thank god. I made my way over to her as quickly as I could, despite my belly, ready to thank my savior.

"Sarah," I sang as I grabbed her out of my saviors arms, hugging her close. "Don't do that to me again, missy. Okay? You need to stay right with me."

"Okay. Sorry momma." she hugged me back.

I looked up to thank the person still standing in front of us and gasped. I put Sarah down before I could drop her.

"Alice," I gasped, lurching forwards to hug her.

"Hi Bella!" she said brightly, hugging me back.

"You're here. It's actually you. How? I thought you all left, moved on to…wherever," I stuttered as I tried to figure out y current situation.

"And," I stopped in my thought process. "Why are you in a maternity store?" I asked.

"We never actually moved on. We've all just been in Alaska with Tanya and them. Well, except for Edward. He's been around other places in the world. I don't know why. And I'm here because I saw you here. Blurrily. I haven't been able to see you for ten years. Why have my visions been all blocked off from you?" she asked.

"Um…why don't you finish shopping with us then come back to our house with us. I'll put Sarah for a nap and then explain. Sound good?" I suggested.

"Okay," she allowed.

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Hello?" I answered without checking the ID.

"Bella, I'm not going to be home when you get here." Jacobs voice came from the phone. "I'll be at Quil's for a few days. His grandpa just passed away. I'll see you in a few days. Okay?" he spoke quickly.

"Alright. See you in a few days. Love you." I told him.

"Love you too, bye." the line went dead.

"Yeah, bye." I muttered as I pocketed my phone.

"Ah, just my husband. He's gonna be gone for a few days, but he'll be back." I answered the question on Alice's face.

"Dadda's leaving?" Sarah asked innocently.

"For a little while. He'll be home soon," I promised as I went back over to the blacks.

"Why black?" Alice asked.

"Funeral," I muttered, thinking of Quil and his family. I felt so sorry for them.

"I'm sorry," Alice said. I finished shopping in silence and paid at the register. We made out way to the Children's Place to buy Sarah her clothes when Alice spoke again.

"This one's on me." She smiled and pulled out her credit card.

"Alice, no. that's not right." I argued.

"Deal with it," she told me. "She's about three, right?"

"Yeah, three as of today." I thought about her presents hiding in my room.

"Then this is my present to her." Alice smiled

"Fine," I shrugged. She'd win no matter what.

Alice took Sarah over to the girls section while I went to the formal section for girls to find her a dark outfit. I picked out a cute dark smoky grey dress with a black sash around the waist and went to show it to her.

"Ooh, that's pretty momma." She said as I walked over to her. Good, I smiled at her as Alice took it from me.

* * *

Five hundred dollars of kids clothes from Alice later, Sarah and I got back into the car to go back home. Alice put up with out 'slow' pace all the way back and helped unload. Jeez, Jake's extra muscle would be nice right now, I smiled to myself when I realized Alice was just a _little_ stronger.

I brought in a few bags while Alice carried in ten at a time. I gave up after three trips and decided to put Sarah down for a nap.

After she was asleep I checked the missed calls on the home phone. Mason had called on his emergency cell phone. Ooh, shoot.

I dialed the number of Beth's house.

"Hello?" Beth answered.

"Hi Beth, is Mason there?" I asked.

"Yes. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, he just called earlier from his emergency cell so…" I trailed off.

"Oh, just a sec." she said. "Mason! Your mother's on the phone!" she called away from the phone.

"Hi mom," I heard Masons' voice.

"Mason, baby, are you okay?" I asked.

"Oh, um yeah. I forgot what I called for. Hold on." he asked Kevin a question.

"Oh yeah! Can we got dirt-biking?" he asked.

"You'll wear helmets?" I asked.

"Yes,"

"And protective gear?"

"Yup."

"Alright, I guess. But be safe!"

"Thanks mom!" Mason crowed.

"No problem. Love you."

"Love you too mom. Bye."

"Bye Mason." I hung up the phone.

"So," Alice patted the couch beside her as I rounded the corner. "Talking time."

I sighed and sat down before beginning.

"Okay. So, you haven't been able to see me in your visions because, well, I'm married to Jacob Black. Sarah is his child, as is Mason."

"Who is Mason?" Alice asked as I pulled out a picture of him.

"Bella, he does _not_ look like you _or_ Jacob." Alice gasped, immediately figuring it out. "He looks just like Edward." she pulled out her phone.

"No! Alice, don't. You can't. Please, you can't." I begged.

"Give me one good reason," she wavered.

"_He _left _me_." I spoke slowly and evenly.

"Fine. He'll just se it in my mind though."

"No he won't. Translate Shakespeare into Russian." I suggested.

"Ooh, that's a good one." Alice smiled and I knew I could trust her. "Deal. I'll keep him out. As long as I can stay for the night."

"Deal. Oh, Alice, I've missed you so much," I hugged her again.

"I know, Bella, I know." she muttered in my ear.

"So, what is it how far along are you? Names?" Alice asked, looking at my pregnant belly.

"I'm five and a half months along, and it's going to be a surprise. For a boy, I was thinking Ethan or Alex, and for a girl I was thinking Jodi or Melanie maybe…" I told her.

"Pretty," Alice commented, seeming off.

"Alice?" I asked.

"What?" she snapped back into the present.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Nothing that worries you. Don't worry about it." she told me.

"Okay," I allowed. We talked and joked until five when Jake called in and asked me how my day had been and I told him that it had been fine and that I had to go because Sarah was waking up from her nap. It was five o'clock and Sarah wanted dinner.

Alice appeared in the kitchen and began to prepare a meal. I shrugged it off and went to get Sarah.

as I started walking back to the kitchen with her, I smelled a waft of cake batter. Of course Alice had decided to take matters into her own hands.

I told Sarah to go play with her toys and that dinner was almost ready. She went to play as I brought her presents out to the kitchen. She had a total of four gifts this year; one from myself, one from Jake, one from the both of us, and one from us and Mason.

We ate dinner while Alice flitted around, neatening anything and everything she could. She did the dishes and then took the vanilla frosted cake out of the fridge.

"Yay!" Sarah squealed as she caught sight of it. Alice smiled as we began a song of happy birthday for her before she blew out the three candles stuck into the top.

We each had a piece before I gave her the small stack of gifts.

I handed her mine and Jacobs first, watching her face brighten as she pulled out the Kaya American Girl Doll. My gift was a few new dresses for her new doll and Jacobs to her was the dogs' set that were supposed to be her pets. The gift from the three of us was slightly bigger. It was Kaya's tent home, fire pit, fire logs with fire on top, sleeping bag, and log benches to surround the fire.

She hugged me tightly before running off with Alice to her bedroom to set up her new doll set. I smiled to myself as I got up and did dishes, cleaning up the leftover cake, putting it back into the fridge.

After I was done, I walked as quietly as I could to watch Alice and Sarah playing with her new dolls. It was eight thirty and it was time for Sarah to go to bed or tomorrow would be hell.

She gave me her pouty face when I told her but I held my ground. I _was_ bedtime whether she liked it or not.

I went to bed soon after and left Alice free to do as she pleased. She left in the morning; she needed to hunt. She told me that she would see me around, but I wasn't so sure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Edward's POV:**

I pulled up to the small house on the inside lines of La Push quickly, trying not to change my mind. I stepped out of my Volvo and Alice's scent hit my nose. She wasn't here anymore though, her scent was fading.

I knocked quietly at the door and they boy-Mason answered the door.

"Is your mother here?" I asked quietly, waiting as he nodded and disappeared into another room. He came back with Bella's hand in his and a little girl hiding behind her leg. I smiled politely

"Edward?" she gasped, stepping backwards.

"Hello, Bella." I murmured.

"Um…Mason, will you take Sarah to her room to play for a little while?" she asked. She waited until Mason nodded before kissing his forehead and sending them off into the house she turned back to face me.

"What are you doing here, Edward? I thought you guys left." her tone accusing.

"We came back for a little bit. Can I come in?" I asked. Bella nodded and turned on her heel into a kitchen. She made herself a tea in silence before leading me into the sitting room so we could talk.

"So," I began. "You're happy." I noted.

"Yes. For the most part," she clarified.

"For the most part." I repeated, sighing. She had a good life here and I had no business in ruining it.

"How's your family?" I asked.

"Edward, stop with the small talk. Just ask what you came here for because I know you didn't come for small talk," she rested her hand against her growing baby belly.

I sighed and dropped my pretense.

"Sorry. It just hit me hard when I saw you. It's been ten years and I've missed you so much, Bella. Can you forgive me for leaving you?" I asked, placing a hand on hers.

"I'm not leaving Jacob and my family, if that's what you're asking. Yes, I can forgive you, but, you're going to have to accept us as friends. I'm sorry, Edward, but I'm happy where I am. _You _left _me,_" she reminded me. "And I found my only way of happiness with you gone." she told me. I felt a stab of pain inside of me, but I knew that this was all I could ask for. This _was_ my fault after all.

"Thank you," I muttered as I hugged her. She hugged me back momentarily before wincing slightly.

"What-?" I asked as she rubbed a spot on her belly.

"It kicked," she smiled. I worried a little there. Weren't kicks supposed to be small, painless bumps? "He's strong," she tried to soothe the worried look on my face over.

"Mom," the boy came over to us. She looked at him. "Sarah's crying, and I don't know why. Nothing happened," she told her.

"She's probably tired," Bella stood up. "I'll be right back." she walked into the room with a screaming little girl in it.

"What's wrong?" I hear Bella ask.

"Aah!" she screams.

"Sarah, calm down. Calm down. It's okay. I promise. What's wrong?" she asks again.

Sarah stops screaming. "I want daddy to be home," Sarah sobs.

"Do you want to see daddy for a little bit today?" Bella asks.

I hear no response, I guess she nods.

"Okay, come with me. I'll call him and well go to see daddy, okay?" Bella walks out of the room with a crying little girl in her arms. Sarah hiccups as Bella picks up the phone and dials a number.

"Jake?" she pauses. "Hi, Sarah misses you. Can she come over there with you for the day?" she pauses, listening to Jacobs response. "Okay, see you in a few." she hangs up.

"Edward, I'll be back in five. I'm bringing Sarah to Jake, okay?" she asks.

"Alright, I'll be here." I smile as she walks out the door with Sarah and Mason.

The next five minutes pass slowly. I hear the car pull back into the garage and listen as she comes back in. Bella and Mason appear and Mason disappears into what I guess to be his room. I hear a computer whirr to life.

"So," Bella asks nervously, trying to get my attention away from Mason.

"Sarah and this baby are obviously Jacobs," I begin. She swallows. "But Mason doesn't look a thing like either of you." I suddenly think back to her eighteenth birthday that had forever ruined my life. I had blocked out those painful memories, but now they came flooding back to me in a sudden rush. I thought then of the love we shared before the party. _Shit_. Was he _mine_? He couldn't be. I wasn't _human_. That wasn't possible, I don't have that kind of potential. My mind was racing.

"Well," Bella shifted nervously. I raised my eyebrows, motioning her to continue. "He is mine," she stalled a little bit.

"And?" I nudged her further.

"He's yours," she whispered, dropping her head into her hands.

"Why did you never tell me?" I ask, trying to make her look at me.

"Because you left. You _never_ made any contact with me. I didn't know how to contact you." she told me. I felt guilty for ignoring her for ten years. I knew she had spoken to Alice through emails, but Bella had thought that they'd all bounced back. Little did she know, Alice actually got them. I'd never thought to read them. I guess soon would probably be a good idea.

"What's his full name?" I wondered aloud.

"Mason Anthony Black. I never added Cullen because looking at him would pull my heat, saying it would be worse," she whispered. I nodded, understanding.

"I'm sorry," I whispered again.

"It was ten years ago, Edward. There's nothing that either of us can do about it now." she told me.

We talked about her life since I'd left, and then we talked about mine. Before I knew it, it was five o'clock and she had to go get Sarah.

"I'll be going anyways. I need to get back to my family./ can I see him again?" I asked.

"After I tell Mason about you, I'll let him decide whether or not he wants to see you."

"That sounds fair." I agreed.

"I guess I'll see you around then," Bella stood up. I held my arms open and gave her a good-bye hug. As she pulled away, I felt a slight kick come from her stomach. Her baby. I smiled. "I'll call you if he wants to get to know you." she said as she turned to go get Mason so she could pick up her daughter from the man who ruined my already ruined life.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: oohk, so before you just ex this out like its just another old authors note, please continue. im at a serious writers block for this, and i need help. any suggestions, drama, whatever of what i could write next, or if you want to just write the next chapter for me thats fine. ineed something to get this story started back up in my mind because its been soo long since i've written. if you have ideas too long for a private message or u write a chapter 4 me, email me at THANKSS :D**

**-the author**


End file.
